Naruto of the Hungering Cold
by Wyrtha
Summary: Naruto is gifted by the Death God with an extremely powerful and deadly bloodline. Naruto is forced to live alone and many run in fear when they see him. God like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or some of the jutsu used in the story.**

**Chapter – 1: Cursed**

"**Curse you Namikaze! I will have my revenge!**" The disappearing form of the Kyūbi no Yōko shouted.

The Yondiame looked on in relief as the last of the demon was finally absorbed into his new born son. Then it hit him.

"Oh my god … what have I done?" The soon to be deceased Hokage lamented.

"**You have done a noble deed Namikaze and ensured your homes peace for at least a little while**" A dark spectral figure answered.

"No, you don't understand. They will kill him when they find out he has the demon sealed inside him" Minato says holding his baby boy as close to him as he could.

"**Then make sure they don't find out**" The figure replied.

"No … it's too late. I left orders to tell everyone and knowing the old man he won't wait until Naruto can protect himself … what have I done" The Hokage says.

"**You don't seem to have much faith in these people you have given your life for. Why did you save them at the cost of your life and your son if this is how you think of them?**" The figure asked confused.

"I don't know Shinigami-sama … I guess I was caught up in being the best and wanting everyone to love me and see me as the best protector this village has ever had" Minato admits.

"**So you sentenced your son to a life of misery all because of your need to please people who will abuse him and try to end his existence?**" The Shinigami asked feeling sad for the child.

Minato just nodded feeling even worse since he knew his wife had passed on nearly an hour ago leaving his son with no one to care for him. The Shinigami, the most feared being of any realm, the specter of death wanted to help this boy and suddenly a thought came to it.

"**What if I said I could help your boy survive?**" The dark specter asked the sobbing man. Minato's head snapped up and lowered Naruto to the ground as he felt his fingers grow numb and cold.

"How?" Minato asked desperate.

"**I will give him a gift. A gift with a curse, it will protect him from harm but it will be involuntary. It will harm anyone or anything that tries to get close to him … even those who are only trying to help or show him love**" The Shinigami informed the dying man.

"Will he be able to control it eventually? Can he break the curse?" Minato asked hoping against reason to help his son.

"**Yes, as he grows and learns to use chakra he will be able to gain the ability to harness it but he still won't have complete control**" The Shingami says.

Minato shivered as he began to feel cold, but asks "I thought you said the curse can be broken?"

"**It can mortal, but only when he finds true love**" The spectral figure replies.

"True love?" Minato asks incredulously and the Shinigami nods.

"That's a little … corny don't you think?" Minato asks.

"**Maybe, but love in itself is a great power and little can stand in the way of it if it's true**" the Shinigame says.

"Fine … but I doubt he'll find it in the village or anything close to it" Minato says worriedly.

"**I assure you that he will find true love and have many children that will also bear his blessing and curse thou Naruto and his love won't be affected nor will their other children**" The spectral figure informs the man.

"So it will be like a bloodline?" Minato asks.

"**Yes**" was the singular reply.

"Okay, but I'd like to leave a message for him" The Hokage says as his body turns transparent just as Sarutobi Hiruzen comes and takes Naruto away.

"**That will be fine human**" The Shinigami says.

"Can you take me over there to my … old office?" Minato asks pointing at the Hokage Tower.

The Shinigami nods and instantly they are inside of his office where a tired Hiruzen Sarutobi is looking at a sleeping baby Naruto with a letter in his hands. Minato recognized it as the letter he left with his instructions for Naruto's care after his death.

"I wish there was a way to at least change the letter so I could inform him of Naruto's gift. That might ensure his safety if they believe he can give them something" Minato says out loud as he walks behind the old Hokage.

"**I can arrange that**" The dark specter says.

He presses two fingers to the paper in the old man's hands. Suddenly the paper glows making Hiruzen drop it as new words started appearing moving and twisting on the page until they formed a message and then the glowing stopped leaving the original letter plus the new message. The old man picked up the letter and read nearly dropping the letter again.

The letter read 'Old man this is Minato, please take care of my son. The Shinigami himself blessed Naruto with a bloodline. What it does I don't know, but he said there was a curse to it so please be careful and make sure no one tries to harm him or something bad may happen. Again please take care of him and if he becomes a ninja allow him to read the Scroll of Sealing as I have left some things in a seal for him'.

Hiruzen read and then reread the message before looking over at the sleeping baby. 'I need to inform the council' Sarutobi thought.

He quickly walked out of the room towards council chambers. The two specters watched as the man quickly moved out of the room. Once he did Minato looked at the Shinigami.

"Umm excuse me Shinigami-sama, but what things will be left? I have nothing to give him except maybe knowledge of my two prize jutsu" Minato says.

If he could see his face Minato would have see a dark grin that could freeze all of hell over, but as it stood he was spared such a sight by the all consuming darkness that seemed to hide the face away under the hood it wore. Suddenly the Scroll of Sealing lifted up from its resting place and floated over until it was in front of the reaper. The Shinigami again placed two of it's bony fingers on the scroll as it glowed and at the bottom a block of splace appeared with 'For Naruto Uzamaki' in it.

"What's in it?" Minato asked curiously.

"**I left a summons contract, a special weapon tied to his bloodline, and letters from both you and his mom using your thoughts and what I thought you might want to say to him as well as an explanation of his bloodline, the curse, and some powerful things he might like to learn**" The Shinigami says.

Minato looks over at his slumbering child once more then smiles at the dark specter.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama, I can die in peace now" Minato says.

The Shinigami nods then places two fingers on Minato as both disappear. He would eat his soul later. The Shinigami had learned a happy soul always tasted the best and it rarely got any of those. He wanted to savor this one as who knew when he'd get another soul like this. It had been five millennia since the last one and it wasn't like he was going to run out of time any time soon.

What Minato didn't notice as he was observing the Sandiame was the Shinigame placing it's bony hand on Naruto as his skin turned a dark icy blue color and a light glow was coming off him that stopped as fast as it started. In his own realm the specter was smirking thinking of what he left behind. It was a disease more than a curse that originated from one of the torture rings in hell.

When in danger it would affect those that tried to harm the child or anyone the kid touched after words until the disease was sated. Naruto as the carrier was immune to the affects of the disease as would be his eventual lover and children, but for everyone else Naruto would literally be a walking plague.

It would create a lot of paperwork, but the volume of souls he was sure would be sent to him were worth it in his opinion and he had little care for what happened in the human world. There were other planets with humanoid life plentiful so the other gods shouldn't care. Especially since this world in particular had dismissed the gods thinking themselves to be gods.

**Council Chambers **

The Hokage walked into council chambers and found everyone even the clan heads looking at him. Taking a seat he looked at both enemy and friend alike before starting.

"I have interrupted this council meeting to inform you of the Yondiame's passing and what truly happened to the fox" Sarutobi started.

"Wait, what do you mean what happened to the fox?" Asked a newly appointed civilian council member.

"Yeah didn't the Yondiame kill it?" Questioned another new councilor.

Sarutobi sat idly for a moment trying to think of the best way to answer, but decided the band-aid approach was the best.

"No, he couldn't kill it … no one can as the fox is mostly just a collection of demonic chakra" The Sandiame says calmly.

The council was anything but calm as even the shinobi side had forgotten that so shakily one asked.

"T-t-then w-what happened to it?" Asked Inuzuka Tsume.

She was also a newly instated member of the council. Her husband had been the head of the clan for a little over five years, but he was one of a few clan heads that braved battle along side the Hokage. His bravery was rewarded by death, but it was the death of a warrior something their clan believed in greatly.

Of the shinobi council her clan the Inuzuka's, the Aburame's, the Kurama, and the Akimichi suffered the most during the attack. It was thought their clans' individual abilities would best help defeat the great beast, but that proved to be a grave mistake.

The Aburame's kikaichū couldn't even get within a few yards of the beast due to all the foul chakra it was expelling before they died. They would have bred any of the survivors to make their colonies stronger, but there were none. The Aburame's only lost a few clan members, but nearly all their hives had been destroyed during the battle. And without their hives the Aburame were useless as all of their jutsu and most of their abilities lay in their use of the kikaichū. It would be years before they recovered.

The Inuzuka were a battle hardened clan that relied mainly on taijutsu and techniques that were very destructive and powerful, but had to do it up close and make contact. That wasn't advisable with a Biju, but they fought anyway. Just like the Aburame they relied heavily on their animal partners and most of their jutsu and abilities utilized their connection with their nin-dogs. They lost their clan head a jōnin who led the Hunter squad and an ANBU captain. They also lost several strong members and a number of ninken.

The Kurama were experts in genjutsu and the thought was they would be able to affect the beast and maybe drive it off. That plan failed spectacularly as no matter what they tried the beast shrugged off their jutsu's with little trouble. They only lost a few members during the battle, but their loss came in the destruction of their clan compound as it got hit with a blast of Nine-tails chakra. Thankfully most of them had left the compound at that point, but a few clan elders were killed as they stubbornly refused to leave their homes.

The Akimichi lost the most during battle. The Akimichi clans' style relied heavily on brute strength, their ability to become giants, and using taijutsu or weapons. It was the weapon using Akimichi's that battled including their old clan head Chōkichi. Most were killed including Chōkichi. In his place his newphew Chōza sat as the new acting clan head.

The other clans especially the Hyūgas and Uchiha only sent out a few low ranking members of their clans giving excuses for not being able to take part in defending against the Kyūbi. The blow to them was mainly pride, but the disappearing act of both clans raised eyebrows. The Hyūgas excuse was valid sense everyone knew their eyes saw chakra so it was acceptable they would be vulnerable to the beast. The Uchiha though had no such claims and with the many ninjutsu the clan had copied and studied for well over a century their excuses were not favorably looked upon. A few began to wonder if maybe the clan had some part in the attack.

"The Yondiame only had one option to stop the fox's rampage and that was to seal the demon away in a baby" Sarutobi Hiruzen says in reply.

That didn't sit too well with a portion of the shinobi council headlined by Tsume, Chōza, and Hyūga Hiashi. Those three, a few other minor clan heads, and the civilians instantly started shouting for the infants death while the elders and other clan heads (namely Uchiha Fugaku) shouted for it to be turned into Konoha's greatest weapon. The Nara, Yamanaka, and Aburame abstained from voting for various reasons.

"Enough!" Hiruzen shouted. "The boy will not be harmed nor turned into a weapon and anyone who speaks of him being a jinchūriki to anyone who doesn't already know does so under the penalty of death" Hiruzen says strongly.

It was a bluff as he was the one to instill in the Yondiame that the needs of the village outweighed the needs of the one and wouldn't kill any of the villagers unless forced to even to protect a boy he swore to help, but they didn't need to know that. Many of those calling for the baby's death merely scoffed knowing the old man was too soft to carry out such a threat.

The Sandiame decided to announce Naruto's gift before things could get too out of hand. Of course he wouldn't find out until a little later that he was too late as shinobi who saw what the Yondiame did were already in the village telling people about their deceased leaders' great sacrifice and the demon's continued existence.

"This child will hopefully grow to love this village and become a shinobi. If his ancestors are anything to go by he could be a great one" Sarutobi starts.

This got many on the council curious as they wondered if it was from one of the clans, but realized that no one fitting that description was due to give birth any time soon.

"There is also the matter of his bloodline to discuss" The Sandiame says now getting everyone's interest even those who wanted the baby dead.

"Bloodline? Did it come from his parents?" asked a seemingly disabled man named Shimura Danzō.

Danzō was the most vocal about turning the baby jinchūriki into a weapon … his weapon. Although he would say it was all for Konoha.

"No, he is the first to have it as it was gifted to him by the Death God himself after the sealing" Hiruzen informs the council greatly shocking everyone and setting a few minds in gear.

"What will happen to the child?" Asked Danzō.

"Sadly both parents are dead so he will have to be placed in an orphanage and stay there until he's ready to live on his own" Sarutobi says.

"That's unacceptable … I demand that the child becomes a part of my clan so he can have a family to care for him" a pink haired woman screeched.

The Hokage looked at her and the others making similar claims now. He knew her game. The pink haired harpy had actively tried to seduce powerful men to raise her status. It was commonly speculated that that was how she got her seat on the council despite having a husband. Her family held little value in the village, but she had ingratiated herself into the good will of several male councilors and the young Yamanaka clan heads wife. She was just using this as a means to raise her family's status as were the other civilians and small clans. The most curious of the shouters was Fugaku who had just got through yelling for the boys head.

"He will not be up for adoption. It's unfortunate, but I cannot allow Naruto to be placed in a …" he paused looking at everyone "… less than desirable environment" Sarutobi finishes.

"He will stay at the orphanage and when the time is right he will be given an apartment and enter the academy … if when he is 15 he decides to join a clan through marriage that will be his decision" Sarutobi says.

He would have said more and the council would have complained more except he felt a large chakra spike in his office so he quickly shunshined away leaving the council to bitch about a certain newly reinstated old fool.

**Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**

Meanwhile, as the council raged and debated over baby Naruto's status a group of villagers and shinobi had gathered to end the child before it would show it's true 'demon' colors and kill them all. A lone Jōnin crept towards the crib a kunai held away from his body and towards the sleeping form of the baby. The ANBU that stayed in the Hokage's office turned a blind eye hoping the demon would soon be dead like their comrades that perished without them against the fox.

The jōnin stood over the crib and raised his kunai ready to strike. He plunged the weapon down on the sleeping child as the group behind him and those hidden in the room watched. When the kunai was a mere inch from Naruto's body he shivered almost uncontrollably and his skin turned a dark icy blue as a strong wind erupted from his body pushing the jōnin back against the wall. Suddenly the man felt numb and he looked down only to discover the kunai and his hand were now blue and looked to be incased in ice. He instantly panicked and flailed around hitting his hand against the wall and it shattered along with the kunai and his hand leaving his arm to bleed all over the carpet.

The group seeing this screamed and ran off leaving the ANBU who were too shocked and scared to leave. A minute later the Hokage came running in after sensing the disturbance in his office. Looking around his furniture and papers were scattered about and there was a man clutching his bleeding arm that was … missing a hand.

"ANBU what happened here!" The old man questioned loudly.

Shaken out of their stupor by the yelling the ANBU knew they couldn't lie their way out of this so they decided to tell the truth.

"I-I d-don't know Sandiame-sama. A group of civilians and ninja came in here and tried to kill the demon and that jōnin tried to stab it with a kunai when all of a sudden the demon turned blue and a cold gale of wind seemed to come from him and froze the kunai and the jōnin's hand" The owl masked ANBU reported.

The old man checked on baby Naruto whom aside from shivering seemed normal and then at the still crying jōnin.

"ANBU take this man to the hospital and have a couple of guards placed outside his room. Then you will report to ANBU HQ for your new assignments" Hiruzen says.

"N-n-new assignments?" The jackal masked ANBU asked.

"Yes, you will no longer be my guards instead you will be stationed at the guard tower near our border with Kusa and by extension Iwa … indefinitely" The old man says making the group of ANBU pale.

Being sent on border patrol of that border was either insanely boring or insanely dangerous and usually both. Most people sent out there either came back slightly touched in the head like Maito Gai or they never came back at all. No one had lasted out there longer than a month and most cracked after two weeks if they survived that long. However, they grabbed the bloody jōnin and the pieces of his shattered hand and left the office without a fight knowing it could have been worse. After all indefinite meant they could be out there forever or be called back in a few days and the Sandiame was way too old and kind to keep them out there for too long … right?

Alone in his office with the baby Sarutobi now knew the baby was at least protected from those that would harm him. He was worried though that such a dangerous bloodline would grow out of control. On one hand the village gained a powerful new bloodline, which was always welcomed. On the other hand given the current attitude towards the boy and his tenant it maybe more curse than blessing.

The old man looked towards the baby sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you Naruto?"

Of course he received no reply from the once again sleeping baby. He would often find himself replaying said question over the years before his ultimate demise. For life in Konoha would never again be the same.

* * *

**Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoyed the start of another new story of mine. This idea just has me really exited as Naruto will have a bloodline I at least don't think I've seen yet. Early warning this will be a super overpowered Naruto story and it'll be straight from the beginning. Godlike Naruto.  
**

**I've given Naruto not just the ability to use ice, but to actually control the weather ... like say turn a portion of the dessert into an ice rink. It's more environmental than elemental, but combines both concepts and acts like Gaara's sand protecting Naruto from harm, but also harming those he cares for.**

**He'll grow up not being able to control it so he'll be shunned like Gaara was. As for his love interest that has changed with this rewrite. Naruto will officially be with only one woman, but ... well you'll figure out.**

** This fic is inspired by another older story I read when I first started reading FanFiction so I hope you enjoy the idea and my way of writing it. Anyway 'til next time dear readers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or some of the jutsu used in the story.**

**Chapter 2 - Cursed**

Naruto walked down a lone road in Konoha. The street was completely cleared out even the side streets were empty. Naruto gave a sigh as visibly cold air escaped his lips lowering the temperature around him another degree or so. Naruto thought back to his first memory of people beyond the old Hokage and his watchers.

**4 years ago**

"Damn it's cold" Naruto heard a voice say.

"What do you think you idiot. You know … 'it' … lives here" Another voice said.

"That doesn't explain why it's so cold. I mean even if the demon lives here he can't control the temperature … can he?" The second voice said.

Naruto was scared for a second thinking that a demon was waiting to eat him, but remembered his jiji told him the tower was safe for him to live. Of course the old man never answered when he asked why he had to live in a tower, in a scary forest away from everyone.

"Quiet idiot, it may hear you" the first voice admonished the man that belonged to the second voice.

After that Naruto heard nothing for a few minutes before opening up his bedroom door and looking around to find no one. Naruto went to the kitchen that was installed for him and opened the cabinets and fridge to find it stocked with fresh food. Naruto didn't understand why the old man bothered. He couldn't cook beyond boiling water at this point and no one that would come there would fix anything for him or heat his meals up.

This meant he usually ate ramen as it was easiest to fix and delicious. Unfortunately the old man was always on him to eat healthier so he would tough it out and eat fruits and vegetables as well. He liked the fruits, but the vegetables were horrid in his opinion.

'Who the hell eats this crap if they don't have to?' were his thoughts on vegetables.

Still he did it if only to appease the old man so he would keep coming over. It got lonely and no one who came there. At least he never saw anyone.

Naruto pondered over who or what those men could be talking about. It quickly came to him they were talking about … well him as he scoped the entire tower out having nothing else to do and never found so much as a bug.

'Why did they call me a demon?' He thought thinking it may be the reason he was stuck in a tower away from everyone.

**Present Day**

Naruto kept walking down the empty road not bothering to care about the many eyes in the stores, shops, and homes that watched fearfully as he simply walked down the desolate road. That led Naruto to another memory of the time he first ventured into the village against the old man's wishes.

**1 years ago**

Naruto walked through the forest of death. The animals retreated as they feared the blond one who could kill without even looking at them. It was natural that a child would have boundless energy and feel the need to explore, but Naruto wasn't normal he had five if not ten times the energy and curiosity of your normal child. At first the old man kept guards situated outside of the tower to keep the villagers away and Naruto in away from the dangerous creatures of the forest. Of course it wasn't long before the Sandiame came to the conclusion Naruto didn't need protection so outside of a few 'watchers' Naruto was mostly left to his own devices.

A big bear came barreling out of the brush to Naruto's right and snarled at the child swiping it's claws into the ground kicking up dust in Naruto's direction. The bear was smart thou and never came close to touching him so Naruto kept going without even sparing the 'big fuzzy' a glance until he was out of the forest. Of course he didn't see his watchers start panicking immediately shunshing away to find the old kage.

Naruto walked down a fairly busy street without too many people noticing, but he noticed the street became less congested a minute into his walk. The villagers mostly just avoided or ignored the boy as he made his way down the street looking at the shops, houses, and buildings with awe. They were confident that if they ignored 'it' and gave him a buffer zone that they would be okay. If many cared to notice they would have found it funny seeing a 6 year old kid stare in awe of a simple grocery store, but as is those that secretly watched scowled and deemed the boy dumb.

However, such peace wasn't meant to last as a group of villagers had also been informed of the boy leaving his forest sanctuary. They had been waiting for an opportunity like this when the boy would be away from the confines of the tower. The civilians and low ranking shinobi of the village initially stormed the forest determined to end the demon before it attacked them again. The problem was with the forest and it's inhabitants as the villagers seemed to get picked off without anyone noticing until the group sized shrinked considerably. The genin had all been picked off as none of them had ever been in the forest before like wise a few of the chūnin were also killed before they could make it half way to the tower. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you are the remaining civilians bolted separating the group making more victims, but now he was here like a gift wrapped present.

The mob of people marched up the streets gathering more to their cause believing their numbers would be enough to subdue the demon boy. They found him just as he was looking through a small shops' window admiring all the books. Naruto loved books as they were his only companions in the lonely old tower. He understood why everyone stayed away from him, at least he thought he did, but it didn't make it any easier. After all who could be friends with someone they could never even touch for fear of turning into an ice sculpture. It got to the point where Naruto shied away from all contact with anything save for inanimate objects that wouldn't be affected by his ability.

So far in his life the only contact outside of the kindly Sandiame Hokage were with things trying to harm him. Naturally his new bloodline had defended him and killed or horribly injured those people or creatures. He would also at times for no reason feel an overwhelming amount of cold take him over and he would lose consciousness. During those events he would wake up to the entire forest being covered in ice and frost with numerous dead animals encased in blocks of ice or puddles of blood.

The Hokage felt bad that he couldn't give the boy any help until he became a ninja. He often cursed Minato when he thought of the situation he had been placed in by the man. He left his son a powerful gift that he couldn't control and wouldn't be able to learn how to until after he graduates from the academy. This also meant he was forced into isolation in the forest as a safety precaution. There was just no telling if or when Naruto would have an episode and ice a chunk of the village.

The crowd gathered around Naruto waiting for the boy to turn so they could get their vengeance, but one member of the mob wasn't willing to wait. She was a new genin and her father was the man that tried to kill a sleeping baby Naruto all those years ago. Her father was forced out of the shinobi program and with a missing hand found it hard to make a living. It was his wife that kept the family fed and with a roof over their heads thou there had been many dark times for the family. He cursed the fact that thanks to the demon his wife was forced to sell herself. She wasn't a beauty by any means, but was cute enough and often submitted to doing things few others would. It shamed him to no end and with little else to do he trained the two older kids so that one day they could avenge him and rectify their situation.

The girl hated the demon for what it did to her father and the life her family was forced to live. She especially blamed the demon for her mothers … profession and the shame she felt every day. Her parents initially kept their shame hidden, but as she grew older she would catch glimpses of inappropriate behavior between her mother and the men that visited their house. Her father would leave the house for long stretches of time and return stinking of booze, not that she knew what that was at the time, and angry at everyone and everything.

When she was 8 and her brother 7 they were coming home from school when they walked into their home to find their mother naked bent over on top of the kitchen table and some guy they didn't recognize moving around behind her equally naked. They stood rooted in silence as the unwitting duo continued unaware of their audience. It wasn't until the two separated and turned to see the kids that they noticed them.

Ever since that day her mother gradually stopped hiding her activities and soon it became known exactly what her mother was. The taunts and jeers she received from the other kids, the looks from adults, the way she and her brother slowly became ostracized at school as the other kids were told to have nothing to do with them as their family name became trash. All this swirled in her mind as she charged not listening to the pleading boy asking her to stop before it was too late.

Upon reaching him the girl grabbed a kunai out of her weapons pouch and made wild slashes in an attempt to end the curse the demon put on her family. Naruto did his best to avoid the girl and control the feeling he always got when something like this happened. It was not to be however, as the girl closed in and scored a glancing blow on his right shoulder. Naruto's focus dropped and that bone chilling coldness overcame him as his skin turned a dark blue color and his eyes became pure white like the Hy**ū**ga only with a light blue tenge where the pupil would be, and giving off a slight glow. The girl didn't even have time to react before a strong gust of wind sent her sprawling backwards into the assembled crowd.

The crowd watched in horror as the girls skin started to turn the same dark blue color the demons did, but unlike Naruto she had no such protection against the cold. The voices that Naruto would hear in his head screamed for warmth to be free of their hunger to feed on the warmth of those that would harm them and usually Naruto could ignore the voices, but the pain made him drop his focus and the ability was unleashed. His wound was almost instantly healed as he disappeared from the mobs view only to reappear a moment later at the girls side. He placed his hands on her stomach as the civilians and shinobi panicked at having not been able to sense the demon child when he moved.

They watched in horror as the girls skin grew increasingly pale then blue as Naruto started to feel some of the warmth he craved return, but it wasn't enough. The girl died quickly, but even her soul had been frozen over as she was subjugated to hell and an eternal nightmare. The rest of the mob backed up as Naruto stood silently head down as his hair that grew unrestrained due to no one being able to get close enough to cut it covered his face. Finishing the deed he muttered "**Bure-ku – Break**" and the girls body shattered into many pieces like a puzzle that had been scattered.

The villagers ran in fright at the spectacle not wanting to believe what they witnessed. The cold wasn't satisfied thou and catching a few of the villagers that got too close Naruto drained them of their warmth leaving the statues for a moment before repeating his earlier command leaving the shattered corpses to slowly melt in the sunlight. The voices started to fade from his head and his skin returned to it's normal pale coloring.

As he regained control of himself once more he noticed the mob was all gone and what was left were reddish blue puddles with pieces of flesh on the street. Naruto silently cried as he knew what happened and his icy tears joined the puddles on the ground of what he knew to once be people … bad people, but still people.

It was this scene the Hokage with his most trusted shinobi came upon. Once again the Hokage felt bad for not even being able to give the child any comfort. He didn't want to admit it, but Naruto scared even him.

This would be the last time anyone from Konoha would try anything on the boy. His name became the stuff of legends and nightmares as parents would warn their children to run away if they ever saw him. Whenever he would enter the village shops would close, people would barricade their houses, the streets would empty, and the air would grow colder.

**Present Day**

Naruto walked forward his memories of that day leaving him. For the most part he was left alone only the whispers trailing him and he heard them all. Most shops banned him with the Hokage asking Naruto to respect their wishes telling him they were only afraid of his ability and would come to understand him later. Naruto didn't care for the old man's words as he knew that their fear was equal to their hate, but he didn't question the man only going to the few places that would have him namely Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto smiled as he thought about the old Ramen stand owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They were two of the few that saw him as just a lonely boy and treated him nicely. It was with sadness that he had to inform them of his ability and asked they refrained from coming too close to him. At first they refused not understanding, but Naruto showed them using a piece of meat and they understood agreeing but that only meant they showed him they cared with words that while hollow to most meant everything to Naruto. To most of Konoha he was cold, dark, uncaring, and scary but with them he was friendly and warm … well as warm as he could be.

Naruto then thought of his first and last council meeting.

**1 month ago**

Naruto was standing in the council room surrounded by the Hokage, his advisors, clan heads, and the civilian council. "Do you know why you are here boy" said a man that seemingly had one eye and arm better known as Danzo.

"No" Naruto said simply and left it at that.

"You are here, because of that strange ability you posses" said a grey haired man that wore glasses and had a constant frown on his face.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"We believe it is a bloodline or kekkei genkai if you will. You are the only one in recorded history to have such a bloodline and we want you to create a clan for the benefit of Konoha" Homura Mitokado says.

Naruto was confused as even thou he was an avid reader there were still many things that escaped him so he decided to voice that confusion.

"Ehh … What are clans?" Naruto asked as he stared at the man expecting an answer.

The man coughed and was about to answer, but the old man Hokage decided to answer instead interrupting his old teammate gaining a scowl from the man who promptly sad down muttering.

"You can think of clans as large families Naruto-kun. In the ninja world these 'clans' often have special abilities or techniques like yours that separates them from others" Sarutobi said believing the boy would understand his answer best.

Naruto nodded as he always wished he had family even if it was just a single distant relative. The smile on his face alarmed the civilians and clan heads, but Sarutobi felt a bit of joy in their hearts at seeing the child smile for the first time in a year.

Naruto hadn't smiled since the incident with the mob after he figured out what exactly happened. Of course the civilian council was in an uproar wanting the boy tried for murder and killed … well those that had little hope of him becoming part of their family and increasing their power. They might have succeeded if it wasn't for the fact the old Hokage reminded them it was currently impossible to kill the blond. On the bright side since the mob event there had been no further attempts on young Naruto's life as word was spread far and wide in and out of Konoha about the 'blue' boy and his scary powers.

That was why this meeting was called. It seemed the other major villages got wind of the 'blue' boy and wanted to make an alliance with Konoha through political marriage. Of course all attempts were shot down, but word of Naruto's abilities put Iwa, Kumo, and even Suna on edge. Kumo just recently signed a non-aggression treaty although their ambassador who was the initial investigator seemed to have disappeared. Many feared this was just a ruse to get the Byakugan, but all fears were put to rest when the Raikage was sent and they completed the deal except by those who knew the truth.

The truth was one of the men with the Raikage who posed a Cloud council member, but was in fact a high ranking ninja who's family had a seat on the council. He had attempted to kidnap Naruto believing his skills as a Kumo jōnin would render any ability this so called 'blue' boy had inconsequential. He was also tasked with a secondary mission of kidnapping the Hy**ū**ga heiress if possible. The plan would be to mate the blue boy with the Hy**ū**ga girl and possibly create a new bloodline owned solely by Kumo.

He easily managed to find out where the blue boy was kept. He found it odd that such information was so loosely kept and that it seemed the entire village even kids barely able to talk knew where kid was. Of course he ignored all their warnings telling him to stay away that the boy was a monster that would kill him. He chose to believe it was just their attempt to keep him away from a child with a powerful new ability they wanted to breed like Kumo did.

When he reached the forest he was surprised to find it covered in what looked like ice, frost, and remnants of some kind of storm that would happen at times in the mountains of Kumo. He didn't know it, but he was looking at the latest episode Naruto had after being stung by some giant hornets after he got too close to their nest.

The Kumo shinobi trudged through the snowy wet forest complaining as he went. He did so quietly mumbling under his breath so he wouldn't be heard by his target. Of course he also had to deal with the wild life still in the forest. It seemed like several new creatures more adapt to cold weather had begun to take residence in the forest. The bears, tigers, deer, and low level demons had survived in smaller numbers giving way to the new species. Foxes had also become more common place further enraging the civilians that believed the boy to be the demon only eviler if that was possible.

He made it to the tower after a full day dodging various animals and dealing with the cold when he found the target. Using all of his skill he sneaked up behind the blond kid that he was sure was the target due to the villagers descriptions, well the believable ones anyway, and knocked him out.

He thought he had accomplished his mission when suddenly the boy turned around and his hands latched onto him while his skin started to turn blue. The Kumo delegate did everything he could to escape but not quick enough as the first few initial seconds of shock cost him. He never did make it to his secondary mission and Kumo was threatening Konoha over the incident.

Problem was there was no body or any trace of the delegate in Konoha. The Hokage even allowed Kumo to send in a team of their best investigators, but they turned up nothing. They even questioned Naruto, but he honestly didn't remember ever seeing the man as he hadn't gone into the village for a few days. The Raikage tried every angle he could, but eventually even his own Daimyō warned the muscle bound man to let it go or be forced to step down. He was now an elder on the council and his son was the new Raikage.

Anyway back with those in the meeting the smile Naruto had quickly receded and became a frown. "I apologize Hokage-sama, but we both know it's not possible for me to form a clan. I be near anyone for long out of fear of having another episode" Naruto says sadly.

"Actually Naruto … I can assure you that one day you will be able to gain control over these episodes of yours and learn to not harm anyone you don't want to" the Hokage said.

As soon as the last word left his mouth Naruto's head snapped up so fast many thought his head might separate from his body. "How do you know that?" Naruto asked with a bit of edge yet hopefulness in his voice.

"There were a few scrolls left beside you and I'm sorry Naruto, but they stated not to give them to you until you graduated the academy …" Sarutobi started only to be interrupted by the council shouting.

"Hokage-samma ! You can't allow that d … boy to go to the academy. How would anyone get any work done. They would all be frozen blocks by the end of the first week!" A civilian councilor that had a son at the academy yelled. He was soon joined by others shouting similar sentiments.

"**Enough!**" Sarutobi yelled and released some KI effectively silencing the council. "I know what would happen at the academy, which is why I decided against allowing Naruto to attend …" Sarutobi says causing those against the boy to smile at their supposed victory while Naruto frowned thinking he'd never get those scrolls … legally any way.

Noticing Naruto's frown he decided to hurry and finish. "However, I will be supervising his training and teaching him along with others starting a day after his sixth birthday and administer the graduation test myself when the time has come for those of his age to graduate. If he passes my test, which I assure you will be much more difficult than the academy version then he will become a genin and placed on a team that I will choose. He will also be able to claim the scrolls and the inheritance his parents and benefactor left for him" Sarutobi says leaving no room for argument.

"In those scrolls Naruto you will learn about your bloodline, parents, and a way to control the defensive ability of your bloodline so you can have a family. Also, there are various jutsu only you or someone of your blood can utilize" the Sandiame says.

Naruto smiled at hearing that as he might get his fondest wish and dream to come true after all. However, the council wasn't finished and hearing the boy would gain control of his bloodline made some plot for the day they could get their revenge, while others pushed theirs forward.

"If you are sure he will gain a modicum of control on his bloodline Hokage-samma then I will accept that. I also request that Uzumaki-san become eligible for the CRA and propose an arranged marriage between him and my eldest daughter" Hyiashi Hyūga says grinning at his plans coming together.

He was soon disappointed though as Hiruzen made himself clear on what would be happening.

"Hiashi I will not push Naruto-kun into that act so soon. We will wait until after he becomes a shinobi and has had a chance to read those scrolls before considering anything like that" The Sandiame says strongly leaving no room for bargain.

After that the meeting was adjourned and Naruto went home to do his own training that he had started after reading some books in the library on being a shinobi and some advice on how to become one. The library was the one of the few places that couldn't close up when Naruto would occasionally walk into the village, because it was owned by the government sponsored by the Sandiame himself so they couldn't bar Naruto or close up. They prayed he would never darken their doorstep, but Naruto loved books and as a way to get Naruto to avoid the shops that barred him entry Sarutobi told him about the library.

Naruto wasn't happy about the situation, but he couldn't deny he loved reading all the books in the library and often spent entire days there when he ventured into the village. He would read anything and everything some times reading books he'd already read. He wasn't allowed to go into the shinobi section yet as the Hokage made him promise to wait until he told him it was okay, but there were still some books on how to become a shinobi in the civilian sector as well as books on martial arts, biographies on famous shinobi, and weapons.

**Present Day**

It seemed to take forever for the month to pass, but today he would start his training with the Sandiame. He had been looking forward to this day for a long time. 'Today … everything begins to change' Naruto thought as he looked at the Hokage tower and with his resolve gathered started his walk towards what he hoped would be a happy future filled with love.

* * *

**Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. There was a tiny bit of revision here. Reading this story over and over again for the last month I finally came to the conclusion that his encounter with Hinata made no sense and serves no real purpose. I want this Naruto to be as close to Gaara as possible without completely destroying the original Naruto's character so all friends had to go. **

**I also decided waiting to train him was ridiculous and stupid. At the time I was going with the angle it was more Gaara's sand than Gaara's actual skill that made him so feared. But when I think about it Gaara was seen as a weapon so surely had been training from a young age and to defeat ****jōnin** and even make his father a kage legit or not fear him he had to have skills that just weren't shown by Kishimoto. 

**So Naruto's training has been stepped up and will start earlier. I'm still deciding if he will officially be with the rookies or not and do the Cannon missions. Let me know what you think about that.**

** This fic is inspired by another older story I read when I first started reading FanFiction so I hope you enjoy the idea and my way of writing it. Anyway 'til next time dear readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

**Chapter 3 – Beginning **

Naruto was standing in front of the Sandiame Hokage in his office. He was trying to play it cool, but he was anxiously waiting what would be his first real lesson.

"What will we be learning today sensei?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi had to smile at the boy when his thoughts ventured to a time back he taught a promising young group of shinobi.

'He reminds me so much of Jiraiya at times' Sarutobi thought with a smile.

But he quickly had to school his emotions as his next thought nearly made him scowl.

'Yet he also reminds me of Orochimaru. If only he had not received that damned cursed bloodline of his.'

"Actually Naruto, I thought today I would give you a test to see how much you have learned on your own" Sarutobi says.

Naruto frowned a little disappointed at the thought of not getting any real training today. He needed to graduate to get his scrolls and he needed his scrolls to gain control of his bloodline, which in his opinion was more of a curse at this point. Still he reasoned that this was just the start of his training and getting an honest evaluation of his skills wouldn't hurt so he nodded.

"This is the standard exit exam the academy gives all potential graduates to ascertain their knowledge of general shinobi history and skills. I don't expect you to get everything correct on the first try so just do your best okay?" he asked the boy as he handed him the five-page exam.

Naruto nodded, but had to admit he was a little nervous. He had never been tested before, but he was confident that all the books he had read before now would help him.

"Good, take this wooden tablet to write on and go over to the coach. You can begin when you are ready. You have one hour, good luck" Sarutobi says.

Naruto took the tablet and the test and sat on the coach. He decided to look over the questions first.

'Let's see … first question is, 'Who was the first Hokage?' That's easy' Naruto thought.

He quickly wrote down the correct answer and then continued on to read the next question.

'Okay second question, 'What ability was the second Hokage known for' Wow that's easy also' Naruto thought.

This continued on for the forty-five minutes as Naruto found it was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

'Could that really be the Academy test?' 'There's got to be more to it if they spend six years there learning to be a shinobi' Naruto thought.

Naruto looked at the Sandiame and saw he was busy. As Naruto spent the last fifteen minutes watching the old man work he couldn't help but think, 'There is no way I would ever want his job'. When the Sandiame looked up he noticed Naruto calmly waiting for him.

'Odd' 'Most kids would have been jumping around' thought the Sandiame.

"Thank you for waiting patiently Naruto. Please hand me your test and wait quietly as I grade it" Sarutobi says.

Naruto nods in understanding then stands and walks over to Sarutobi handing him the tablet with the finished test on it.

"Would you mind if I read one of those books while I waited?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all my boy, go ahead and pick which ever one you like" the Sandiame replied.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Naruto says.

Hiruzen nods as he begins to look over the paper. Naruto went over to the book-case and picked a book titled 'Introduction to Ninja Careers and Path's'. He sat down and began to read up imagining what he might like to do when he officially became a ninja.

It took ten minutes for Sarutobi to go over the test. He had to say he was fairly impressed. It wasn't perfect, but Naruto definitely would pass the written portion of the Gennin Exam if this was a serious test. He looked over towards the couch and found Naruto engrossed in the book he picked. He cleared his throat a few times to get the boys attention.

"Alright, after going over your test I'd give you a score of seventy-three out of one hundred. That's pretty good for your first attempt. As we go along I will occasionally test you in this way to make sure you are tending to the mental aspects of being a shinobi and taking the time to read the books I assign you at the Library.

I am sorry Naruto, but being the Hokage means I won't have the time to directly teach you most of the time. However, I will be using a special clone that will allow me to give you instruction and supervision as you train. I will also from time to time have one of my shinobi instruct you to help you with the more physical aspects of your training.

However, since it's your first day training under me I will be testing you on your physical fitness. Now let's head out to a near by training ground so I can see how far along you are physically" the Sandiame says.

Naruto took this all in stride. He liked going to the library and while being trained by the reigning Hokage was awesome, being trained by his clone would be practically the same thing. And the old man didn't say he wouldn't ever directly teach him, he just said mostly.

Plus, Naruto was banking on something else. He was hoping with the Hokage's authority he could accidentally slip into sections he most likely wasn't meant to go in. He knew initially they would watch him carefully to make sure he stayed out of sections reserved for those higher than gennin in rank, but eventually they would let up. The library staff was lazy and often sat around on their butts reading different books or magazines themselves if they weren't talking to each other or someone they knew in the village. Naruto would give it a month and a half before he made his first attempt.

When they reached the training ground the Hokage told Naruto what he wanted him to do.

"Alright Naruto we'll just do a test of your level of fitness" Sarutobi says.

Naruto just nods ready to get it over with.

"Let's start by doing some stretches to limber up" Sarutobi says.

After ten minutes he starts to put Naruto through his paces.

"Okay that should be enough Naruto, now do twenty push ups" Sarutobi orders.

Naruto nods and completes the exercise. Sarutobi noted that Naruto had little trouble with the exercise, but his form was a little shaky.

"Lets move on to jumping jacks. Do … twenty" he says.

Naruto finishes and still his breath didn't even fluctuate.

"Okay, twenty sit-ups" Sarutobi orders.

Naruto finishes these as well and they move on to the next thing.

"I want you to go over to that tree and use that branch to do 20 pull ups" Sarutobi continues to order.

Naruto finished still seemingly fresh after a few minutes and stood in front of the old Kage.

"Alright Naruto good job so far I have one last task for you to do and then I will hand you a scroll filled with the Academy textbooks, schedule, and the three jutsu you will need to be able to perform to graduate down the road. Before we do that though I want to ask if there is something you would like to learn or study while you are training under me" the old Kage asks.

This surprised Naruto greatly as he never expected to be given a choice of what he'd like to learn even if it was in addition to the already prescribed workload of an academy student.

"I want to learn how to use weapons other than kunai or shuriken" Naruto says carefully.

"Weapons huh, well that's a little difficult …" the Hokage says trailing off.

Of course naturally Naruto became disappointed and it showed on his face. He really liked the idea of a powerful weapon that he could smite his enemies with and do all kinds of cool things.

"You see Naruto my boy we ninja don't really have much use for weapons beyond the standard kunai and shuriken. The ANBU carry short swords with them in case of combat against samurai or bandits with tools, but even then most ninja rely on their ninjutsu or tiajutsu even genjutsu to handle that kind of problem.

There are some ninja's even specialized groups that use specific weapons. Only Kiri and Kumo to a slightly lesser extent have their forces train extensively with weapons. Still we are ninja and the more skills a ninja has the better the ninja generally is. There are ninja that train with and use weird and devastating weapons, some you wouldn't even recognize as such believing them to be mere toys or not strong enough to harm an ant.

Still, the question remains on how to go about this … I guess I could allow you into the ninja archives. They should have records on present and past ninja of Konoha and our enemies that have been cataloged. You could read up on them and what they did, but some records are more detailed than others"

This was exactly what Naruto was hoping to hear and he was so overjoyed he lost the cold façade for a moment and glomped the surprised Hokage.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Naruto repeated.

"Yes, yes, now calm yourself Naruto-kun. As ninja we must always be aware of our emotions and control them" Sarutobi says.

"Hai Hokage-sama, sorry I was just really happy. Umm … Hokage-sama" Naruto says.

"Yes, Naruto what is it?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"Are you … alright? You know since I touched you" Naruto gets out.

Of course this shocked the Hokage. He had momentarily forgotten about the curse at seeing how happy Naruto was. Checking himself over he could not find anything wrong though. Thinking it over for a few minutes the Hokage came to a stunning conclusion.

'Now I see what the scroll meant about true love. It's not so much love, but the pure joy or euphoria one feels when one is in love. Kids naturally have this feeling due to their innocence, but Naruto's innocence was ripped from him before he could even walk.

Interesting though … why did he experience such a feeling right then?

Surely he's experienced people doing stuff for him or giving him things before right? He hangs around that Ramen shop a lot and seems to be somewhat more than a customer to the father, daughter duo there so he can't be completely foreign to this feeling can he?' Sarutobi pondered.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. I am guessing when you are truly happy that your powers don't react like they normally would" Sarutobi says out loud.

"Oh" was the simply reply.

"This is a big development Naruto-kun. We are still trying to figure out as much as we can about your bloodline. Hopefully this will shed a little more light on it" Sarutobi says.

At Naruto's nod Sarutobi decides to move on.

"While you are learning I can also start you off practicing with a few weapons I'm familiar with including the staff type weapon, but initially we'll focus on basic kunai and shuriken" Sarutobi informs him.

Now under control and back to normal Naruto nodded. Although the small almost unnoticeable smile he sported couldn't be removed.

"Naruto, I expect that while you are learning from me that you practice and train on your own as well. You will need to take the initiative to figure out what is you want to learn or train in and figure out how best to go about it on your own. I'll be glad to answer the questions you have during our allotted time and give pointers and tips, but if you truly want to be powerful there are things that only you can do.

Plus it always good in the world we live in to keep a few things to yourself. You never know when you may need a hidden ace to defeat a powerful opponent or someone that's researched you.

Knowledge can be a powerful thing Naruto. It can tip the tides of war and keep those you care about safe. There is no such thing as too much knowledge or bad knowledge. It's all in how you use it and if used correctly it can save your life. A good ninja knows at least a little about everyone and everything including other professions and skills that are seemingly unrelated to being a ninja" Sarutobi lectures.

Looking up at the sky the Hokage see's it's already past noon and he has a meeting in a few minutes.

"I believe that is enough for today, but remember to keep training and learning on your own time Naruto-kun" The Hokage says.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Naruto replies.

"Please call me Sarutobi-sensei while I am training you Naruto-kun and here is the scroll with your school supplies" hands Naruto the scroll "return to my office in two days. I will introduce you to the people who will be helping me to train you then, but for now you are dismissed" the Hokage says.

The Hokage was gone soon after leaving Naruto to his own devices.

**Two days later**

Naruto was once again in the Hokage's office as he and the old man were waiting for the people who would be helping in his training. He didn't have to wait long before they arrived and entered the office.

"Naruto, glad you are here and on time. Always remember to be punctual as it's important for a ninja to always arrive on time less they miss something important. Plus, it's rude to keep people waiting. Now I'm sure you are not here for a lecture on punctuality or manners so let's get to it.

These are the ninja that will be overseeing different aspects of your training when it requires a more hands on approach. This is Uchiha Mikoto, there are few better in the world than her at genjutsu. She retired to focus on being a mother, but she was quite adamant in being the one to train you.

Naruto thought she was attractive and she gave off a definite motherly vibe. She seemed nice enough, but he was wary of her being a Uchiha. He had few positive memories involving members of that clan. They tended to be arrogant some insanely so enough that more than a few of their ranks had attacked him claiming their bloodline was superior to any freak ability he had. Of course they died.

"This is Inuzuka Tsume, she is our lead tracker and will give you survival as well as tracker training. She has also proposed to give you your own ninken" Sarutobi introduces.

Naruto nodded at the information. When he looked at the Inuzuka matriarch he could tell she would be tough and demanding, but that he would learn a lot from her. He didn't really give much thought of the puppy. From what he know of the Inuzuka's he knew they bonded with their animals. He didn't really think that would be possible for him or non-Inuzuka.

"To her left is Hyūga Hoshimi, the wife of the current Hyūga clan head and an expert in tiajutsu. She will be your tiajutsu instructor and teach you how to control your chakra. The Hyūga are renowned experts of both tiajutsu and chakra control and Hoshimi here is even better than her husband when it comes to chakra control. She also was adamant about helping in your training" Sarutobi says.

When looking at the woman Naruto noticed she gave off the same vibe as the Uchiha matriarch which was a little surprising. He always associated the Uchiha with being arrogant hot heads while the Hyūga were arrogant stuck up jerks. They liked to act cool and calm, but they were actually far from it. Their cold indifferent exterior was usually only skin deep.

Still it was nice to see one that wasn't arrogant even if she did come off as very reserved and subdued. This one came off like a tamed pet especially when standing next to the wild Inuzuka woman. He actually doubted she could be adamant about anything, but he would accept the explanation for now. Despite that he would say she was easily the most beautiful of the three women.

"To the right of Lady Uchiha is Gekkō Hayate, Konoha's foremost expert on kenjutsu. He will be training you in kenjutsu and helping you with training to use various weapons" Sarutobi explains.

The man gave Naruto a nod, which he returned as he studied him. This one looked like a regular guy, but if he was an expert in swords then Naruto was eager to train with him.

"To the right of him is Aburame Shikuro, he is Konoha's poison's expert. He will be teaching you how to create poisons, identify poisons, defend against poison, and how to treat yourself if poisoned. I know your bloodline pretty much makes it impossible to harm you but these could be valuable lessons in the future" Sarutobi explains.

Naruto had only seen a few Aburame before and he looked like the ones he saw. High collared trench coat, dark glasses, and dark hair. He nodded in respect to the man. Unlike the Hyūga Naruto could tell the cool, calm exterior wasn't an act for this particular clan.

To the left of Lady Hyūga stands the final person that will be training you Namiashi Raidō. He is an expert in a special brand of ninjutsu and is well versed in a rare field called fūinjutsu. He will oversee your ninjutsu training and introduce you to fūinjutsu. If you show interest in the field he will also train you in that" The Hokage finishes.

Naruto looked at the man and tried hard not to stare at his scar. Thankfully he was successful as he didn't think his staring would be appreciated. The man seemed disciplined and strict. He knew it would be difficult training, but he would probably learn a lot.

This did make Naruto wonder why he was getting such from what he could tell experienced and talented trainers. He was sure the Hokage was going to pawn him off on some gennin or chūnin that would be little more than babysitters. So he now wondered what the catch was.

The Hokage had also noticed Naruto's look. The look of someone trying to spot a trick. It was time now for the second reason this little group meeting was called. He had his office scanned for listening devices earlier this morning and the ANBU checked for their loyalty. He was sure their were no prying eyes or ears that would learn of what would be revealed.

"As I am sure you guessed by now Naruto-kun these people would not agree or want to train you without a reason." he received a slow nod " I know I told you in the council meeting that you would have to wait until you become a gennin to learn of what I am about to tell you, but when you passed that test I gave you earlier and the conditioning I have decided you have passed the standards met to become a gennin even if you are not technically one as of this moment, understand?" He asked.

He once again received a nod of affirmation from the boy as he focused solely on the old man.

"The men and women in this room all knew your parents to some degree. Lady Uchiha, Lady Inuzuka, and Lady Hyūga were all friends of your mother Uzumaki Kushina" The Hokage tells him.

Naruto looked at the three women and saw how they smiled at him. They all expected him to cry, but instead he turned back to the Hokage to hear the rest. All the ninja in the room filed that away to think about later. Seeing Naruto focused back on him Sarutobi continued.

"Raidō is a bodyguard to the Hokage. He was also guarded your father whom you may know as the Yondiame Hokage Namikaze Minato" Sarutobi informs him.

Naruto glances at the man again making sure to once again avoid lingering on the scar. He then turned back to the Hokage and asked a question.

"What about Gekkō-san and Aburame-san?" He asked respectfully.

"As ninja of the village they of course knew your father, but neither had a real relationship with either of your parents. Their reasons for training you are their own. I'm sure they will tell you in time. Now unless you want a minute I will move on to the last thing I have to tell you before ending this meeting" he says.

Naruto just shakes his head, but was disappointed to learn that once again he received no real training, but he let it go as it was just the second day and so far he was learning important things. As to why he didn't get all emotional over what he was learning, well he had studied and trained hard on controlling himself to avoid accidents. He had to keep his emotions in check or bad things would happen. He just never trained himself to reign in happy feelings or moments, because he had never experienced that around other people only caution, fear, sorrow and anger.

"Then I shall tell you your parents loved you very much Naruto. I'm sure everyone here will vouch for that being true" the Hokage says.

The others all nodded in affirmation even the Aburame, which Naruto found odd because his glasses never moved.

"They died protecting you" The Hokage tells him.

"Protecting me?" Naruto questions.

"Yes protecting you. See when you were born a demon known as the Kyūbi attacked the village. As the reigning Hokage it was your father's job to protect the village. We lost many lives that night mainly ninja but also some civilians caught in the destruction.

Your father had no other way to defeat the beast than to seal it into a container and due to the overwhelming strength and ferocity of the beast that container had to be human, a child at that for the seal to work. As I'm sure the others will attest your father was an honorable man, which is rare for a ninja, he refused to seal the beast in any other child than his own.

As he said what kind of Hokage would he be if he forced such a burden on another family. That is why he chose you to bear this burden. He trusted that you will be able to handle it and asked that you be seen as a hero. Unfortunately with all the destruction and death that happened that night the people couldn't accept that and chose to blame you as the container or as you and others burdened with such responsibility are called a Jinchūriki**. **It means the power of human sacrifice" the Hokage tells him.

"So I'm a jinchūriki for the Kyūbi?" Naruto repeats questioningly.

"I'm afraid so my boy and that's why the people who hate you do so, because they are afraid. The civilians are afraid you are the demon, because they have little or no knowledge of ninja techniques let alone an art as obscure and rare not to mention powerful as sealing.

And the ninja are afraid the seal will break as I said there are few who are practitioners of fūinjutsu let alone know it's capabilities. They think your seal will break and the demon will get out to attack us again or take over your body if it already hasn't. They don't know the method your father used was almost impossible to be broken as he contracted the Death God to do the actual sealing at the cost of his life and soul" The Hokage says.

Naruto had to admit so far much of what he wanted to learn in life was all explained in about five or ten minutes. His parents, why the villagers hated and attacked him, why he was different. He still needed to find out about his bloodline but he knew that was coming in time as well.

"What most people don't know is that there were other containers before you. Your mother and another Uzumaki woman named Mito whom married the Shodiame Hokage and actually passed the burden on to your mother before her death" Sarutobi tells him.

"We believe something happened to make her seal, which was different from the one you have, fail. Usually it would have been blamed on the effect of giving birth, but you were born before the seal broke so something else had to have happened. Likely they came under attack by some one extremely powerful and with knowledge of seals, but we can't get around how they knew of your birth and birth place as they were secrets plus Kushina's status because until I told you and by extension the people in the room only a few people should have known and one of them, Mito, was dead. I have been looking into what happened that night for some time, but have come up empty in the investigation" Sarutobi told them.

Naruto nodded. He was grateful to the old man for telling him all this and looking into what happened, but now he had other question. Unfortunately the men in the room missed the guilty looks the three women exchanged. Kushina was a great and terrifying ninja on par with the Yondiame until he invented his signature jutsu and even then she still gave him a tough time when they sparred. Out of everyone she was his preferred sparring partner because of her unique skills and strength.

Yet they all knew she had two flaws that would have been fatal for almost anyone else. One, she was easy to anger if you knew the right trigger and it wasn't a very well kept one. Two, she was a blabber mouth and often gave personal and critical information away when she was with people she considered trustworthy, some times in the open. Her secret had been something each one learned at some point in time Mikoto being the last to know.

They had only been able to show the expected amount of shock because they had no idea the Shodiame's wife was also a jinchūriki. To think the woman who was widely thought of as the 'mother' of the village with the Shodiame the 'father' was a jinchūriki. It was shocking news indeed and explained a few things that happened early when they were still getting to know the red-haired foreign girl.

"Hokage-sama do jinchūriki's gain any abilities or something I can do?" Naruto asked.

"Well unfortunately as I said your mother's and Mito-sama's seals were different. Their seals involved mainly restricting and subjugating the beast constantly so they never used its foul destructive power. Plus, they were powerful warriors themselves and never had the need to call on it or just refused to. So I'm sorry but there is no known method to train you in that way or even examples to help you.

I can tell you that other jinchūriki have displayed powerful and frightening abilities. One that has been seen when a few have been confronted with unfavorable odds is the ability to transform into their tailed beast or bijū's form. How they do this we don't know, but in this form they are capable of wielding their beasts full power.

It has also been noted that each jinchūriki gains some sort of skill or ability. Case in the point the containers for the One-tail called Shukaku can use sand ninjutsu, which makes them particularly dangerous in the deserts of Suna. There are other examples, but we should move on. As far as I remember neither Mito-sama or Kushina-chan displayed any gifts, but as I said their seals were different and focused on restricting the beast's power so they may not have been influenced by it enough to gain anything from it.

I can say your bloodline nor healing ability have to do with the fox, but they may be boosted by it. You would probably have to meet the fox some how to find out if it has done anything beneficial to you. But I warn you that more than most of these Chakura no Bakemono (Chakra Monsters) the Kyūbi is particularly evil and will probably try to hurt you and lie to you so beware of anything it says or does if you ever meet it inside the seal" Sarutobi informs him.

Naruto nodded at all the information, but admittedly he was finding it harder and harder to focus on the conversation.

"I will contact my former student Tsunade Senju. Mito was her grandmother and there might be something of Mito's left behind that can help you. Unfortunately all of your parents belongings and scrolls were destroyed in the attack so anything they have left for you is in the scroll, which I will give you once you are officially a gennin and sorted onto a team" Sarutobi says.

Naruto nods at this not feeling so anxious now that he knows more about himself and his parents.

"If there is nothing else I believe a lot has been said here and I have an important meeting to get to so your all dismissed. Naruto you should get to know your instructors and set up a schedule that works for all of them. You can let me know what's been decided when we meet again on Friday" The Hokage says.

Everyone nodded at this grateful to leave. Once they did a new figure appeared in the office.

"Weasel what do you have for me?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama I regret to inform you that the rumors are true" the weasel masked ANBU reports.

"I see … that's unfortunate. How much time do we have before they act?" Hiruzen asks.

"I'm unsure" was the reply.

"Explain?" the Hokage ordered.

"Something has changed recently. Instead of talks of a revolt there is a growing call to succeed from Konoha and Fire Country all together" the weasel masked ANBU informs the elderly leader.

If Sarutobi could have been more shocked he'd probably be dead from his body not being able to take it. It took him several moments to recompose himself.

"That might be worse than our strongest clan rebelling. It would never be allowed. For the Uchiha to succeed would call attention to Konoha. Attention we can't afford not to mention the loss of our strongest clan to a potential rival. I'm not sure Konoha would survive either move" Sarutobi offers out loud.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do Hokage-sama. The clan feels alienated and that Konoha no longer feels like home. More and more clans men are calling to succeed from Konoha's charter. A move which is allowed by the agreement signed between the Uchiha, Senju, and the Daimyō" the weasel masked ANBU replies.

"Weasel, please remove your mask" Sarutobi orders.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" the ANBU complies with the order.

"Can I still count on you, Itachi?" the Hokage asks.

"If they rebel I will side with you Hokage-sama. A rebellion can not be allowed to take place. However, if they were to choose to leave peacefully then I am sorry Hokage-sama, but I would have to choose my family" Itachi informs the man.

"I … see. I can't say that I'm not a bit disappointed by that" Sarutobi says as he turns away.

"I do not mean to disappoint you Hokage-sama, but if they are choosing the more peaceful solution then I will stand by them. They have tried talking, but that doesn't seem to change the situation. I would prefer to say in Konoha as I do feel it is my home, but I understand their feelings as well. I can only say that I will try to open the dialogue further between you and my father" Itachi says.

The old Hokage nods feeling tired and ready to call it a day. Unfortunately he did have an actual meeting he needed to attend and then he needed to call on Jiraiya to give word to Tsunade about young Naruto and a request.

"If that is all you are free to leave" the Hokage dismisses the boy.

"Hai" Itachi responds before leaving.

Alone in his office the old leader sat thinking on that has happened so far on this day. On one hand he laid a solid foundation with Naruto that would serve to keep him loyal the village and himself in particular. On the other he might be responsible for losing the village's most powerful and respected clan after the decline of the Senju.

Getting up he headed to the meeting. Maybe he would come up with a solution for the Uchiha problem after a good night's rest.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the newest chapter of Hungering Cold. The time between this and the last update was unacceptable so I promise to do better by my stories, all of them. Which mean expect new chapters of some of my old dormant stories within the next two month as I try to keep moving forward on Work Release.**

**Unfortunately it is now Football season and well I'm heavily invested in Fantasy Leagues and Football talk so forgive me if I am unable to fulfill my promise immediately. With that said onto some things about this chapter that might be questioned**

**Hinata's mother is alive. The Wiki neither lists her as dead or alive so maybe like a lot of characters she's just hidden in the background. With the way the Hyuga clan works and Hiashi's attitude I wouldn't be surprised if the female Hyuga's are kept on short leash or a to be seen not heard kind of unwritten rule.**

**So instead of having him meet and save Hinata I am going to use her mother to train him in the areas mentioned as the Hyuga's are really the best at those particular areas and I didn't want to use Gai/Kakashi to train Naruto.**

**Oh and to head off such talk none of the 3 will be involved with Naruto in any way except as teacher-pupil. They might provide a further role such as female friend/aunty/motherly ones, but that is undecided. There will be no Milf pairing involved and as of now this isn't a harem, sorry.**


End file.
